1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to source drivers, and more particularly to a source driver and a display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 2, a source driver 800 includes a first output buffer 12, a second output buffer 14, a first output switch 16, a second output switch 18, a charge-sharing switch 20, a first resistor R1, and a second resistor R2. The first output buffer 12 is used for enhancing a first pixel signal and outputting a first enhanced pixel signal, and the second output buffer 14 is used for enhancing a second pixel signal and outputting a second enhanced pixel signal. The first output switch 16 and the second output switch 18 are simultaneously controlled by a first control signal, and the charge-sharing switch 20 is controlled by a second control signal. The first resistor R1 and the second resistor R2 are electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection resistors, and the resistance of each of the ESD protection resistors is R.
When the first control signal is changed to a high level, the first output switch 16 and the second output switch 18 are turned on, the charge-sharing switch 20 is cut off by the second control signal, the system enters into an output timing mode T1. In the output timing mode T1, the first enhanced pixel signal and the second enhanced pixel signal drive a display panel 900 respectively through the first resistor R1 and the second resistor R2.
Next, the first control signal is changed from the high level to a low level, the first output switch 16 and the second output switch 18 are cut off, the charge-sharing switch 20 is turned on by the second control signal, the system enters into a charge-sharing timing mode T2. In the charge-sharing timing mode T2, the electric potential of a first output terminal 24 and a second output terminal 25 reaches the intermediate value.
However, when the first output switch 16 and the second output switch 18 are turned on, the equivalent resistance of the first output switch 16 and the second output switch 18 reduce the driving ability of the source driver 800.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.